1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to systems and processes for processing telephone calls and providing telephony services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain conventional telephone systems redirect incoming calls encountering a ring-no-answer, busy, or do-not-disturb condition, to a voice messaging system (VMS) on which the caller can record a message for the called party. When answering a call, certain conventional voice messaging systems play a tone, a system standard greeting or a called party's recorded greeting, followed by a record tone. The message of the caller is recorded. In some cases, a conventional VMS may offer the caller certain options related to leaving a message, such as the option of reviewing or deleting a message.
Generally, the call answering features provided by a conventional voice messaging system are often designed to facilitate the recording of a message for a called party or to transfer to a person who might be able to locate the called party.